


A Hundred of the Prettiest Men

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any Sci-Fi, any, there's nothing that a hundred men on Mars could ever do. Evan Lorne and Daniel Jackson, trapped in an alien prison and looking for a way to pass the time till they're rescued. Set during The Return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred of the Prettiest Men

As soon as the guards were out of earshot, Lorne fumbled in his tac vest - and came up with his cell phone.  
  
Daniel stared at him. "How the hell did you manage to keep that?"  
  
"It's not like cell service works on this planet," Lorne said. He turned the phone toward Daniel and showed him the photo on the lock screen. "My sister and my niece and nephew. I told them it was an image capture device of my family, and they let me keep it. We're not hardened criminals, you know. We didn't kill anybody."  
  
"We just happened to wander through a matriarchal planet with our faces uncovered and our seductive blue eyes on display," Daniel grumbled.  
  
"We have about four hours before the SGC notices we're overdue," Lorne said. He unlocked his phone and thumbed through the apps.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall. "Don't tell me you're going to play Candy Crush the entire time." The cell was stone, with metal bars, a deceptively tricky lock, and some straw strewn about for their comfort.  
  
"No. Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"No, I want to at least be allowed to speak to the SGC so they know not to send Mitchell through the gate after us, or to at least know to cover his face. Sheppard's too," Daniel said. "McKay has blue eyes, but I don't know if his face warrants covering."  
  
"You heard the ladies," Lorne said. "He's a man. Every man's face warrants covering. You never know when a woman is going to be overcome by temptation."  
  
"Those were some strong-looking women," Daniel admitted. He glanced at Lorne. "I'm guessing this isn't how you expected to spend your time back on Earth?"  
  
"I'm not expecting to be allowed back to Atlantis any time soon." Lorne shrugged, but his tone was rueful. "Oh, hey, I've been saving a bunch of awful movies to play in the background while I paint. Check this out - it's called _Escape from Mars_." He angled his phone toward Daniel to see.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Life on Mars, and some astronauts getting stuck there and nearly dying trying to escape," Lorne said.  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows. "And that's different from our day jobs how?"  
  
"We never go to Mars," Lorne said.  
  
Daniel huffed, amused by Lorne's seemingly genuine disappointment about this fact. "Pretty sure not even a hundred of the prettiest men in the world could make me watch that movie."  
  
There was a pause. Then Lorne said, "You're a civilian, sir."  
  
"Yes, which means you don't have to call me _sir_."  
  
"Men, sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I heard you were married once."  
  
"Yes, but primarily men."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You worried about your safety, Major?"  
  
"Not at all." Lorne smiled at him. "I have the first season of _Farscape_ on here, you know."  
  
Daniel was confused. "Isn't that a sci-fi show? How can you watch sci-fi anything when you basically live it?"  
  
"The main protagonist of the show is John Crichton. His three powers are math, getting punched by women, and walking away from the camera." Lorne fired up a video, scrolled through to a certain scene, and let Daniel watch.  
  
Daniel hadn't seen Jack in an awful long time. He cleared his throat. "Huh. That's some pretty good costume design on someone's part."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Not good enough for me to sit through sci-fi, though."  
  
"Fair enough. Hey, want to watch a terrible documentary about Atlantis? We can yell at it together."  
  
Daniel glanced at his watch. Three hours and fifty minutes till they were officially overdue for their check-in. "Sure."


End file.
